Strange Days at York University
by JUSTWrite101
Summary: Trish was the prom queen, the local model, the smartest girl in school, and the captain of the softball team. Its safe to say she is used to excelling at everything you do. Well she will learn that college is about as unpredictable as they come.


Strange Days at York University

Characters: The Rock, Lita, Trish Stratus, Edge, Bill Goldberg, Steve Austin, and more.

Summary: Entering York University was the easy part. Now Trish has to deal with loving boyfriends, cool best-friends, and the classes of her dreams. Leave it to Trish Stratus to mess it all up!

Chapter 1: First Days Never Looked So Good

Patricia Anne Stratus was prom queen in high school. She studied hard and made friends with everyone she came in contact with. She even was the captain of her high school softball and soccer teams. She held a part time job and modeled on the side. As a freshman she met and dated the hottest senior ever to walk the halls, Dwayne Johnson. She was her parents pride and the object of everyone's affection.

That was pretty much her whole life and after stepping that first foot on the York University grounds she knew it would be different. This entire experience would be different. She now had no one to guide her or her best-friend, Lita, around to keep her in check. No she was all alone. Well sort of. Dwayne was there as a junior and even that she knew would cause a few problems. Sure they had dated for four years but now she would move in with him to save money. That was a big step for anyone but it certainly didn't seem so when he had first suggested to at her graduation party. The booze must've helped.

Dwayne also lived in a condo with some of his football buddies. One was married, one was single, and they all were rowdy, muscular college guys. It's a good thing she wouldn't be the other girl but from what Dwayne had told her the other girl was so into herself, her husband didn't stand a chance. That would be an issue on top of the fact that Trish had never been away from home.

"Trish!" Dwayne called from behind the car. Luggage weighted him down as he tried to pull another bag onto his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"What did you bring? Your entire room and Christie's?" Dwayne complained shutting the trunk closed and struggling to walk up the steps to the condo. Trish followed behind him holding only her pierce and his cell that was forgotten in the car. She offered to help but of course he wanted to prove his man power. Trish really wanted to laugh at him. He was lugging four large suitcases and three small all the while trying to act like it wasn't heavy.

"Momma, can you open the door. The keys are in my back pocket?'

"Sure thing."

"Remind me to make you a set." He said as she turned the key to unlock the door to the condo she had never been in before. Not because she wasn't allowed, it was more of a time and place issue. Either she had to leave right after watching his game or he had plans on one of her rare visits.

"Oh this is nice!" she said gasping. It was nice and spacious and something most people couldn't afford until they graduate med school and become a doctor. But on the same token it was messy as you can expect a condo full of men to be. The only clean spot was the kitchen and she guested it was because no one could cook.

"It's alright. Or room is right there, we got the master." Dwayne pointed to the furthest room down the hall with the double doors. She figured he got the master bedroom because he paid the most room. That's possible to do when your family owns every wrestling school and promotion in Hawaii.

She pushed to double door open to the surprisingly clean room and was amazed at the beauty of the view and expense it must have cost. Dwayne dropped the bags on the side of the wall and took a breath. He was trying to hide that he was winded because hey he did play college football but she knew him to well.

"So what do you think?" he said with his hands on his hips looking around the room.

"This is amazing. I can't believe I'm going to be staying here."

"Well believe it." He said surprisingly scooping her up bridle style by surprise causing her to squealing surprise and excitement. She leaded over putting both hands on his face for a deep kiss.

"Ohh yeah. I can't wait for you to settle in." he said setting her down and moving over to grab a bag and help her unpack. Trish took a moment to look around her new home for the next few years. 'I can get used to this.' She thought to herself.

"I cleaned yesterday for you." He went to the dresser that was now hers and put a few things in the bottom drawer.

"I noticed." She replied and went over to help him but really wasn't in the mood to straighten up.

"Hey Doodle Bug, can we do this later. I want to do something else." She said sitting on the queen sized bed and pulled her leather jacket off. He got the picture real quick.

"Mmm Trish you read my mind."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhm I just have one thing to say to you Momma." He came to stand in front of her.

"What?" she toyed with the hem of his shirt.

"I love you but please don't call me Doodle Bug around the guys. OK Angel Eyes?"

"Fine. Just shut up and kiss me!" she laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

Trish loved these moments. Just lying in bed, making out with Dwayne without fear of either of there parent or siblings interrupting.

"ROCK!" a rather gruff voice yelled and was followed by a loud slam of the door. Dwayne pulled away and looked towards the door to see if it was locked. It wasn't and he leaned down getting another kiss from Trish before getting up to see what his roommate needed so badly.

Trish sat up, watching Dwayne walk out the door and throwing his arms up as he approached his roommate.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing man, I just wanted to see if you had gotten back yet." Bill said going to the fridge, grabbing Debra's orange juice, and drinking straight out of the carton. Looking back at Dwayne he could see his friend was a bit annoyed for some reason. "What's up your ass?"

"My girl came today remember!" Dwayne whispered and through his thumb in the direction of his room.

"Ohh. Sorry to interrupt Romeo. You planning on being shacked up all day. I could leave." Bill said putting the juice back into the fridge.

"No don't be silly. We weren't even doing anything." Trish said walking out the bedroom much to the distaste of Dwayne. He was planning on explaining the situation and returning as soon as possible. He watched as Trish went over to Bill to introduce herself and could kill Bill if Trish wasn't in the room.

"You're Trish?" Bill asked a little taken aback by the beautiful blonde Canadian.

"Yeah. Why do you ask it like that?"

"Dwayne always said you were a 10. But my boy has no game, how did he get with someone as beautiful as you?" Bill charmed causing Trish to giggle and Dwayne to snort at the corniness.

"I guess I'm a sucker for the weaker guys." She joked before getting pulled back into Dwayne chest by surprise causing her to giggle.

"She's joking Goldberg. She knows there isn't anything weak about her man. Right Trisha?" he asked looking down at her and quickly tickling her sides.

"Right." She gave up and then was content with leaning against Dwayne's hard chest as she talked to Bill. Bill smirked at the happy couple. They were a lot different the Steve and Debra who fought over everything from toothpaste brands to closet space.

"You know what guys. I'm gonna go hit the field for some practice. Ill catch you later. Nice to meet you Trish." He told the happy couples that weren't really paying attention to him anyways. Dwayne was whispering someone obviously cheesy in her ear.

"He's gone. Want me to finish helping you unpack." He gave her a look that said they would be doing anything but unpacking.

"Race you these, Doodle Bug." She said laughing at his face when she mentions the dreaded nickname.

_That was the first chapter guys. What do you think? Any suggestions on where to go with this story. Please rate and/or review._


End file.
